Garfield (character)
A fat, lazy, cynucalm but endearing cat. Born in the kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Itailian restaurant, Garfield weighed five pounds, six ounces at birth and right from the start he showed a passion for Italian food. The restaurant owner, forced to choose between Garfield and closing his doors for lack of pasta, sold Garfield to a pet store. Garfield thought he was a goner until Jon Arbuckle walked in the door. '' '''Garfield' is the titular main and primary protagonist of the long-running franchise of the same name, created by Jim Davis. Personality Garfield is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat noted for his sheer laziness, sarcasm, arrogance, selfishness, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna. Often throughout the course of the strip, Garfield's weight has been poked fun at as an object of ridicule, frequently by the electronic scale which he uses to weigh himself. Garfield usually does not handle insults or commands from the talking scale RX-2 (or anybody else) very well, and will normally respond to such remarks with a either saucy comment and/or comeback or some sort of threat of violence, in spite of the fact that the character solely communicates through thought bubbles. Garfield lives with his nerdy, socially awkward owner Jon Arbuckle and Jon's dimwitted pet dog Odie, and derives pleasure from satirically mocking the stupid actions performed by the two of them. Garfield seems to intensely abhor Odie (as obviously expected from the assumed common hatred shared by cats and dogs) and derives joy from causing him physical harm or insulting him, seldom showing empathy for the beagle. Albeit Odie shows Garfield no belligerence of any kind and would never deliberately cause him harm (though Odie does occasionally prank Garfield and has made fun of his weight and more recently his age), Garfield despises him nonetheless and is apt to make rude and saucy comments based on the utter lack of intelligence displayed by Odie, though at times it is not entirely clear whether Odie actually is stupid or not. However, Odie is not the only target of Garfield's taunts; he frequently insults and pokes fun at Jon as well for his nerdy behaviors, and unpopularity with women, along with his unconventional, eccentric fashion sense. Despite his sometimes selfishness and sheer laziness, Garfield loves both Odie and Jon nonetheless, as well as his beloved teddy bear Pooky, which is frequently seen in his arms or close to its owner. In The Garfield Show, while Garfield still retains his signature traits, he is considerably more compassionate and willing to help his friends. Physical appearance Over the years, Garfield's appearance has changed greatly. In the first couple of years of the strip, he looked more like a real Exotic Shorthair cat and was fatter. Overtime, Garfield started to get smaller and less morbidly obese. He also started gaining more human tendencies such as walking on two feet (previously he walked on four), but has remained silent for the rest of the strip. Talking Throughout the franchise, Garfield is known for having internal monologue that is converted into text via thought bubbles. In the Lorenzo Music era, his mouth was always closed, since it is established that he and the other animals cannot talk. However, they seem to communicate with each other through some sort of telepathic connection. It is never clear if the humans can understand what Garfield is saying. Sometimes, it appears that the humans can hear his thoughts and Garfield can order things on the phone without worry, but Garfield always establishes his inability to talk. Starting with the live action films, Garfield's mouth now moves when he has dialogue, making it a bit more hard to tell whether or not he can talk. Further reading Jon often gets calls from neighbors about his cat destroying their flowerbeds or harassing them. His hatred towards spiders almost always results with them being whacked with a rolled newspaper or stomped by his foot. He occasionally does the same to other insects such as flies (in some strips, he is shown to hate flies more than spiders). He likes to eat ferns and other types of flowers. Liz once said that the reason Garfield eats Jon's houseplants is that he is so out of shape that plants are one of the few things that is easy for him to catch. Some strips feature common flowers talking to each other, only to be eaten by Garfield in the end. Besides kicking Odie off the table, when outside, Garfield enjoys teasing other dogs; they are usually chained up or smaller in size than Garfield. However, he occasionally faces the misfortune of the chain/rope not being securely tied (resulting in Garfield being chased and/or injured by the dog), or the dogs are not as small/weak as they seem. He also likes to torment Herman Post, the mailman, but Herman occasionally gets the last laugh. Next to Odie, Jon is his favorite person to prank. When Jon is asleep, Garfield often goes to extreme measures to wake him up -- whether it be hopping on his stomach, waking him with different monster masks on his face, throwing his bed out of the window with him in it, frightening Jon, knocking him off the bed after playing the radio and talking like a drill sergeant with Odie playing the cymbals, or even attempting to throttle him (as he does in some early strips), Garfield always seems to have the upper hand on Jon's sleeping habits. Garfield's other favorite pranking victim is Mrs. Feeny. He loves to prank her, and abuse her little dog. This makes her hate Garfield, often sending threatening letters to him. She goes to great lengths to try and keep him out of her garden as well, often to no avail. Garfield can also be a rude slob, with almost no manners. Among the rude things he likes to do is burp very loudly. On two occasions, Garfield goes out of his way to burp louder than Jon does; when Jon states that not everything is a contest, Garfield replies "Said the loser." On January 8, 2009, he displays a certificate announcing his election into the Bad Habit Hall of Fame. Afterwards, he crumples up the certificate and tosses it behind him. Gallery armchair.jpg bed.jpg card1.jpg card2.jpg garfield_wallpaper05.jpg face.jpg famous-animals010.jpg fishing.jpg Garfield-Christmas-Special.jpg lasagna.jpg dive.jpg Mondays.jpg needs.jpg shake.jpg selfie.jpg sit.jpg sleep_02.jpg sleep1.png story reading.jpg wallpaper1.gif wallpaper6.gif Wedgie.jpg work.gif www.popfunk.com2.jpg wallpaper7.jpg cyberbullies (12).png Fact or Opinion (2).png Writing skills (09).png Writing skills (10).png Writing skills (14).png Writing skills (19).png Online safety (9).png Peer pressure (16).png Self control (03).png Self esteem (01).png BBB012a.png BBB012d.png BBB016b.png BBB016c.png BBB020a.png BBB020c.png BBB020e.png BBB020g.png BBB024.png BBB025a.png BBB032b.png BBB036a.png BBB036d.png BBB036f.png BBB051a.png BBB051b.png BBB051e.png BBB054a.png BBB054b.png BBB056a.png BBB056d.png BBB056e.png BBB058c.png BBB058d.png BBB060a.png BBB060c.png BBB074b.png DitD072a.png Garf_13 (5).png Garfield.png GarfRap117.png GarfRap105a.png GarfRap119b.png GarfRap137b.png GarfRap139.png GarfRap149.png GarfRap187.png GarfRap195.png GarfRap199a.png GarfRap248a.png GarfRap252d.png GarfRap229o.png GarfRap231.png GarfRap260b.png GarfRap262b.png GarfRap237b.png GarfRap263.png GarfRap268b.png GarfRap272.png GarfRap275.png GarfRap276b.png GarfRap281b.png GarfRap282e.png GarfRap285.png GarfRap290f.png GarfRap292.png GarfRap295.png GarfRap296c.png GarfRap299.png GarfRap304.png GarfRap305b.png GarfRap318.png GarfRap326a.png katc002.png katc007a.png katc007b.png katc007c.png katc007f.png katc009a.png katc009e.png katc012a.png katc012b.png katc015i.png katc016b.png katc078a.png katc082b.png TCS009a.png TCS009d.png TCS010.png TCS014.png TCS017a.png TCS017b.png TCS027b.png TCS030a.png TCS030c.png TCS035a.png TCS035b.png TCS035d.png TCS035e.png TCS038a.png TCS038b.png TCS040.png TCS042b.png TCS042c.png TCS053e.png TCS068.png TCS083a.png TCS083c.png TCS083e.png TCS084a.png TCS084b.png TCS084c.png Idol011.png Idol017.png VA01b.png VA25c.png VA25d.png VA25e.png VA26a.png VA30.png VA31.png VA33.png VA34a.png VA34b.png VA35a.png VA37.png VA38a.png VA38b.png VA63b.png LK016.png LK018.png LK021a.png LK021d.png LK027a1.png LK028.png LK034a.png LK050.png LK061a.png LK061b.png LK062a.png LK062b.png LK062c.png LK062d.png LK064 (1).png LK064 (2).png LK064 (3).png LK064 (4).png LK064 (5).png LK067.png LK071.png LK085.png LK091 (2).png LK097.png LK098 (1).png LK103a.png LK103d.png LK111a.png LK111b.png LK118a.png LK118b.png LK118c.png LK118d.png LK118e.png LK120.png LK121a.png LK121b.png LK140c.png LK141b.png LK148b.png LK150b.png LK154b.png LK154d.png LK156.png LK158c.png LK159b.png LK161a.png LK161b.png LK161c.png LK163a.png LK163c.png LK165.png TPoP002.png TPoP006.png TPoP019.png TPoP020a.png TPoP020b.png TPoP020c.png TPoP020e.png TPoP029.png TPoP030.png TPoP031.png TPoP033.png TpoP071.png TPoP095.png TPoP104.png TPoP105.png TPoP154.png TPoP177a.png TPoP177d.png TPoP182.png TPoP208a.png TPoP208b.png TPoP208d.png TPoP220a.png TPoP220b.png TPoP239.png TPoP230.png TPoP256.png 2PE004.png 2PE014.png 2PE044.png 2PE050.png 2PE051.png 2PE077.png 2PE078.png 2PE094.png 2PE095a.png 2PE095b.png 2PE096.png 2PE098.png 2PE116.png TGM086.png TGM087.png TGM089a.png TGM089b.png TGM089c.png TGM089d.png TGM127.png TGM153a.png TGM153b.png TGM160.png TGM161.png TGM230.png TGM232a.png TGM232b.png TGM232c.png TGM238a.png TGM259.png TGM265b.png TGM267b.png TGM268e.png TGM268g.png TGM270b.png TGM270e.png TGM274a.png TGM276b.png TGM276c.png TGM277a.png TGM277e.png TGM279b.png TGM282.png TGM285b.png TGM285d.png TGM287a.png TGM294c.png TGM306c.png Garfield_01.png 3PE023.png 3PE020a.png 3PE001b.png 3PE015.png 3PE046.png 3PE044.png 3PE054.png 3PE058.png 3PE072a.png 3PE080b.png 3PE083a.png 3PE083d.png 3PE099a.png 3PE099b.png GoHD003.png GoHD006c.png GoHD007b.png GoHD013.png GoHD016a.png GoHD016c.png GoHD021a.png GoHD021e.png GoHD025a.png GoHD025b.png GoHD025c.png GoHD025d.png GoHD031b.png GoHD050b.png GoHD051a.png GoHD051c.png GoHD051d.png GoHD052a.png GoHD052b.png GoHD052d.png GoHD053b.png GoHD053f.png GoHD065a.png GoHD065c.png GoHD069a.png GoHD069b.png GoHD069d.png GoHD069g.png GoHD069h.png GoHD073b.png GoHD086b.png GoHD088b.png GoHD093.png GoHD094.png GoHD101.png GoHD103d.png GoHD107b.png GoHD112b.png GoHD117a.png GoHD117d.png GoHD125b.png GoHD129a.png GoHD129d.png GoHD150b.png GoHD153d.png GoHD157b.png GoHD157c.png GoHD163b.png TFP033a.png TFP033b.png TFP033d.png TFP048.png TFP111a.png TFP111e.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Canon Category:The Penelope Show Characters